


The Other Side of the Same Story

by heartbreakerninja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But I'm still blaming sleep deprivation, Character Study, Death, Denial, Everyone else's point of view but subject characters, F/M, Gen, Ghosts of ones past, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame this on sleep deprivation, I really don't know where this is even going let alone where it even came from, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other side of the story, Owen is in denial, Sadness, i actually really like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakerninja/pseuds/heartbreakerninja
Summary: What were Beru Lars thoughts when Obi Wan suddenly showed up, battle scared and grief stricken, at her doorstep carrying the small form of her newborn nephew. What grief would be had and how did she react. This is her story. It's the same story but just the other side of it.This will be a small, bigger maybe later, collection of other characters sides to the story. All of whom Anakin has touched in some way before his fall to Darth Vader. But it's all about Luke. Or how much Anakin effected others outlook of Luke.





	1. Beru's side

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I probably should be working on The Aftermath of Jaden and not something new. BUT in my defense this isn't really something new just put on back log....for like the past 5 or 6 years. It was a random sleepless night insomnia creation that grew a mind of its own when my mind brought up, for some odd reason, the what ifs of my favorite movie franchise. Literally this whole first chapter/story came from the thought of what if Owens wife was a little more insightful then the series gave her credit for? What where her thoughts when Obi Wan showed up at her door with baby Luke in tow. Of course once that was done the came other what ifs for other mostly forgotten characters like Watto.  
> I've actually worked and tweaked these few chapters/mini stories quite a bit over the last few years and finally feel like I should share them. So with out further ado here is The other Side of the Same Story.

I knew something was wrong even before he arrived with his small bundle. I felt it in the wind. Be it the force or just woman’s intuition; I knew something was coming. 

Then he arrived. 

I could see the deadness in his eyes; so full of grief yet determination. A determination to protect the small crying bundle in his arms. I could see the reluctance in his eyes and in his body language. He didn't want to let go. He didn’t want to lose this last piece of his lost friends. I felt his hesitance in letting the small child go into my arms.

But even in his grief he knew that only in my arms would this small miracle be safe. Only a separation to the world he truly belonged to would protect him from the danger that world now posed against him. He knew and I knew; but in that moment that small moment that our hands touched in the passing of that small babe, a small spark of understanding and empathy passed between us. I felt his grief and sorrow and longing. He did not want to depart from this small child. A child that we both knew in that small moment was destined for much greater things then I or his uncle could ever give him or even prepare him for. Things that would come to pass. We both felt it in that moment. Be it the force or just plain human instinct. We both knew it would come one day. The boys destiny would come on dark wings to rip him from my grasp. It only made me grasp the child tighter towards my chest as the once great warrior, with final reluctance, released the child to me.

“Call him Luke. His mother…..She named him Luke.” Was all he whispered before finally turning away and disappearing into the horizon of suns, sand, and wind. Only then did my husband make himself known as he came to stand beside me. In the moment of stillness and the passing of the child I had forgotten he was there. He looked down at the now sleeping babe wrapped securely in my arms.

“What do we name him?” he asked as he reached out a finger to smooth away the cloth from the small babes face. A face that look so much like his fathers that it was heartbreaking.

“We don't.” I said quietly to his stunned look as I turned back towards the house. Only to stop to look towards the horizon that the once great warrior disappeared. 

“We call him Luke. Luke Skywalker.”

And with that I turned back to the house and never looked back.

Years would pass and the child would grow; but I would never forget that fateful day he was brought to us by the last of the Jedi Knight. It would be a day before word would reach our planet of the fall of the Jedi; as well as the death of Luke’s mother. The sorrow I felt was drowned out by the relief that Luke had been spared from such a fate as so many young ones had faced. I knew Anakin had been lost. How lost I did not know. Owen guessed he probably died on the front lines as we’d often hear he would be in the battles against the separatists. I had my doubts that that didn’t seem quite right but never could understand why. Still I felt sorrow that he’d never meet the small boy he helped bring into the world. 

I prayed that he at least was at peace and by his beloveds side as they watched over their small baby grow.

 

Oh how I prayed for that to be true. But somewhere deep within my mind, heart, and soul…….. I knew it was not to be.


	2. Watto's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts are not always of the dead.

I saw the boy many time when his uncle and aunt would bring him into town with them. Such an energetic and happy child he was.

 

But it wasn’t the child's true face I saw but the Spector, the ghost, of another smiling child with sandy blond hair that I really saw. The ghost of another boy that I once knew. The ghost of a boy whose life use to be in my grasp. A boy who I lost in a roll of the dice. The dry humor of that moment would forever plague and haunt my mind. 

 

Watching the small child as he followed his uncle to and from the stalls of goods I often wonder what would have been different if the so called great warriors of the now past had not landed on this dustball of a planet. Had they not come to my shop. Had they never laid eyes upon the small boys whose likeness now runs between his uncle and aunt trying to see everything. What would have happened? Would the fall occurred? Would the once great warriors still be fighting for a republic? Or would time still found another way to come to the same conclusion of what we call the present? 

 

I look on and try not to weep for what has been lost and what also has been gained. Because history has a strange fascination with repeating itself. And as I watch this small child, who resembles so much of the ghost of a child long gone, I also see his silent guardian angel watching from afar. I can already see history finding its way to repeat the same process once again. 

 

I can see it in the once great warriors eyes as they met mine for all but a moment before the crowed separates us again. This child's fate will mirror that of his fathers. I only hope that this small boy has enough of his mother in him to change the course his life is heading towards. That even with him one day holding the weapon of his father. He will see the truth and will shy away from the darkness.

 

I smile again as I watch the small boy as he leaves with his small hand in his aunts. Once again I see the ghost of the other boy stand before me as we watch his likeness walk away before he to disappears in a whirl of sand and I am again left alone with the memories of laughter gliding away on the winds.


	3. Owen's side

I knew what would happen one day. If I let him out of my sight. If I allowed him to leave with his friends to the flight academy. If I allowed him to leave the farm and step out into the world. But I never thought it would come in the form of two old droids. 

Two droids that I should have recognized in an instance. But I shoved familiarity away and bought them anyway. Even when the little R2 unit seemed over familiar with where everything thing was. As if he had been to the farm once before. But it was impossible. It had been so many years. There would be no way those two droids were still operational and it was even more impossible for them to be here before me.

It was impossible. Not even the so called force could pull that kind of trick.

And yet….

And yet when I turned around to watch my nephew lead the new/old droids towards the farm….for just a second another young man who had showed up in search of our long lost mother was who I saw. It was so real that I almost called out the ghost of the young mans name before the sun reflected off the smallest droids dome causing my eyes to shy away from the light. By the time I could blink away the light from my eyes the ghost of the past was gone and only my nephew and the same droids remained.

Only it couldn’t be then same droids. It was impossible and I wouldn't believe it. And yet…

Days later when Luke started talking about things he shouldn’t have knowledge about I knew that in my foolishness of unbelief I had brought upon us the very thing I tried to protect us against. The very thing I tried to protect the boy I took in 15 years ago from. 

I had brought doom to our very door step. 

And when Luke had left early that day to what I thought was to erase the droids memories of the past I wanted to keep him from finding I only had a short moment to grieve my foolishness and thank the force that Luke was safely away before my wife and I left this world forever. At the very hands that we had promised to keep him from. I only hoped that Obi Wans connection to the force would find Luke before he came here to find them and see what my failure and foolishness has caused.

I prayed that it would be swift.


End file.
